A Series of Ranger's Apprentice OneShot Fanfics
by Falcon97
Summary: Just as the title says, random ranger apprentice fanfics by me :D  Please review, hopefully I'll post a second story up soon...
1. Hurts

***waves* Hiya, here's a series of one-shot fanfics for Rangers Apprentice. Whenever I come up with an idea for a RA fanfic I'll turn it into a story and put it up here (if it's a one-shot). I'll hopefully be covering a wide variety of categories: angst, humour, PU...you get the idea :D  
>Here's the first one, completely spoiler free, just so you know...<br>Note: None of the Ranger's Apprentice characters belong to me *scowls*. They in fact belong to the magnificent John Flanagan in case you didn't already know that. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Will In Pain <span>**

Halt dismounted Abelard and pulled off his horses' bridle and saddle giving him a rub on the forehead. He'd left Will to do some archery practice and also every Ranger's favourite job: mending (can you detect the sarcasm in there?), whilst he'd been visiting the Baron.  
>Hopefully his apprentice had, for once, managed to actually stitch up the various tears in his clothing the right way. But then, that might be hoping for just a bit too much.<br>Halt climbed up the series of steps that led onto the small veranda in front of his cabin before pushing the front door open.  
>'I'm back Will,' he called, tossing his satchel onto the oak table.<br>There was silence. The grizzled Ranger frowned, his hand dropping to the hilt of his saxe knife, an automatic reflex.  
>'Will?' he called.<br>This time he heard something, a faint groan came from Will's bedroom.  
>Halt's frown deepened, it sounded almost like his apprentice was in pain. He hurried over to the door, but before he could get there, Will staggered over to the door, clutching the doorframe to support himself.<br>'Will,' gasped Halt, hurrying over to the boy. He was clearly in pain. Sweat soaked his forehead, his face pale and screwed up in an expression of agony.  
>'Halt,' he gasped moaning slightly, then dropped to his knees, double over on the floor.<br>Halt threw himself down next to his apprentice, wrapping his arm around Will's shoulders.  
>Will was tense beneath his touch, his breathing coming in ragged gasps and moans of pain.<br>'What happened Will?' asked Halt, his eyes full of anxiety, 'What is it?'  
>Will shook his head, clearly unable to speak, pain filling his normally cheery brown eyes.<br>His mentor gently rubbed the boy's rigged back soothingly, gently talking to him softly in a low voice.  
>'Come on,' Halt murmured, 'What is it?'<br>'Halt,' gasped Will gazing up at him, 'I...' he trailed off wincing.  
>'Go on,' Halt responded gently.<br>Will looked back up at him his eyes pain-filled and slightly misty with agonized tears.  
>'Halt,' he finally managed to say, he held up his index finger, on it was a single bead of blood, 'I pricked my finger.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>XD Hope you liked it! Please review! (I have cookies….)<strong>


	2. Sleepless Nights

**This fanfic is spoiler free and somewhat fluffy (if you don't like fluff then maybe you should go read something else). Enjoy!**

**Will: *coughs*****  
><strong>**Me: *yelps and falls out of chair* Where did you come from?****  
><strong>**Will: *eyeroll* I'm just here to warn you that you must have a disclaimer.****  
><strong>**Me: *snorts* I think everyone is aware that you and your lovely girlfriend...****  
><strong>**Will: *raises eyebrow*****  
><strong>**Me: Oh right...wife, don't belong to me anyway *pauses* How do you do that eyebrow thingy by the way?****  
><strong>**Will: It's a gift.****  
><strong>**Me: *sigh* It's hopeless I'll never be able to life an eyebrow. Oh well, at least I can do this *performs splits*****  
><strong>**Will: Awesome! How do you do that?****  
><strong>**Me: *smiles* It's a gift.****  
><strong>**Will: Well at least I can do this...*raises eyebrow*****  
><strong>**Me: *sigh***

* * *

><p>Will sighed as he lowered is body into his bed, lying down next to his wife. He smiled with sleepy contentment as he folded his arms around her body, breathing in the scent of her hair. A year after their marriage ceremony they were both becoming used to life as a married couple. Certainly it was hard when they had to go off on assignments; but then that did give them less time to argue and they appreciated their time with one another more.<br>The Ranger closed his eyes, smiling happily. He'd had a hard day and it was nice to come home to a warm bed and a warm welcome. He only hoped that...  
>'WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'<br>Will opened his eyes, stifling a weary groan.  
>'Alyss,' he murmured hopefully to his wife.<br>'Your turn Will,' she mumbled in reply, briefly waking up to answer her husband before rolling over and going back to sleep.  
>Will sighed and dragged himself out of the warm folds of his sheets and staggered over to the cot.<br>'Alright alright, I'm coming,' he yawned, slipping his arms around his baby son who lay wailing loudly in the small bed, Will gently rocked his son trying to quite him down, 'Shhhh,' he said gently, 'You'll wake...'  
>'WAAAAHHHHHH!'<br>Another wail joined in with the first.  
>'...Your sister,' finished Will sighing.<br>The staggered over to the other cradle, at the same time trying to keep his son calm.  
>'Yes I'm here,' he sighed gently lifting his other child out of the cot.<br>Will sank down into a nearby chair, cradling both his children.  
>He sighed yet again and let out a large yawn, blinking sleepily. Life as a parent certainly was never boring. Will frowned at the darkness feeling irritated. He'd been riding hard in the saddle for several days trying to track down a gang of marudering bandits, they'd proven to be quite elusive but he had found them eventually and was now exhausted. It had been, what felt, like a long time since he'd had a good nights sleep.<br>Will's gaze drifted down to the small figures of his twin children, his expression softened. Mercifully they had both fallen asleep. In the soft golden light from the fire they both seemed so small and fragile. Yet beautiful. Will smiled down at his children. Yes, life as a parent was often stressful, it had it's ups and downs like all things. But times like this made it all the more worth it.  
>'Goodnight,' Will whispered softly to his daughter, dropping a kiss on her smooth forehead as he placed her gently back in her cot.<br>'Sweet dreams son,' he murmured kissing his son, placing him back in his bed.  
>For a moment Will stood there looking down at his son and daughter with an expression of contentment on his face.<br>No, he couldn't complain.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...not my usual style of writing but hey, I think it came out alright (I hope) Please leave any comments, feedback or constructive criticism on the review page please XD (You know where the button is...)<strong>

**At the moment I'm plotting some other fanfics for the RA gang. Maybe a bit of Angst? I think a few humour ones are in order as well though (don't you just love embarrassing random Rangers Apprentice characters *evil laugh* )**


	3. Promise

**Just ****to ****warn ****you ****this ****is ****angsty...beware ****if ****you ****don't ****like ****the ****whole ****"blood ****and ****pain" ****thingy ****then ****don't ****read ****it! ****If ****you ****don****'****t ****mind ****it, ****like ****it ****or ****are ****neutral on the subject ****then ****read ****it! ****(Not ****forgetting ****to ****press ****a ****certain ****review ****button ****when ****finished)**

* * *

><p>Will lay on the damp ground, all his senses seemed to have gone into overdrive.<p>

He felt the soft damp ground beneath his back,

The smell of slowly decaying wood and leaves filled his nose,

The soft muted colours of the trees around him, the golden sun filtering through the branches,

Warm on his pale face,

And the agonizing pain roaring in his chest.

He closed his eyes, the pain was to much, all he wanted to do was sleep...

* * *

><p>Halt stood by the cabin door an anxious frown creasing his forehead, Will should have been here hours ago, he shouldn't be late. He shot another quick glance at the sun. Noon, he was due to come before that.<br>'Where is he?'  
>Halt turned to look at Alyss who was stood next to him a anxious expression on her face.<br>'I don't know,' he responded trying to keep the worry from his voice.  
>'He'll be fine,' she said trying to sound confident, but her eyes told a different story.<br>Halt draped a reassuring arm around her shoulders, 'He'll will be fine,' he echoed but firmly, 'Will should turn up soon with the whole band of those robbers trussed up like chickens, don't you worry.'  
>Alyss tried to smile, but it came out slightly wobbly, she gently rested a hand on her swollen belly and Halt frowned, 'Go sit down,' he said gruffly, 'And try not to worry, it can't be doing your baby any good.'<br>Alyss gave a faint smile and slowly walked back into the cabin.  
>Of course he would be fine.<p>

* * *

><p>Black.<p>

That was all Will could see.

Slowly he forced open his eyes, they seemed so heavy.

Will moaned as a wave of pain rushed over him as he gradually drifted back to full consciousness.

What had happened?

He glanced down at his chest.

Red,

Red with blood,

_His_blood.

Will swallowed, aware of the rasping dryness of his throat.

Memories came flooding back, jumbled in his mind.

A knife flashing down towards him then pain and...nothing.

He closed his eyes, the darkness waiting to swallow him,

Will smiled, it would be nice just to lie here and sleep.

Alyss.

His eyes flew open.

Halt.

He couldn't lie here, he had to get up, get back, get help,

His child.

Will dragged himself to his knees, moaning as waves of pain washed over his body,

'Tug,' he gasped, 'Where are you?'

* * *

><p>Halt snapped, he couldn't wait any longer, Will hadn't come yet and time was dragging on, he said he would be here by now.<br>'Alyss,' he called into the cabin.  
>'Yes,' she responded coming to the door, her face pale.<br>'I'm going to see where Will is,' he said trying to smile reassuringly, 'Now, you stay here.'  
>Alyss opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a new and familiar voice.<br>'Hello everyone!'  
>Horace came walking over to the cabin out of the trees that surrounded the small house, he noted the worried expressions on both his friends faces, 'What is it?' he asked his cheerful expression disappearing and becoming replaced with a serious one.<br>'Is Will at Redmont?' asked Alyss her eyes wide with anxiety.  
>'No,' he replied his expression starting to mirror those of the two people in front of him, 'I haven't seen him since he left to chase down that band of robbers.''<br>Alyss swallowed and turned to Halt, 'I might just be overreacting,' she began, 'But...'  
>Halt nodded a frown on his face, 'I know.' The grizzled Ranger turned to Horace, 'I'm going to look for him.'<br>Horace nodded, his face echoing the worry of those gathered in the clearing, 'If you're not back in an hour I'm coming after you,' he said firmly.  
>Halt nodded once more before quickly swinging up onto Abelard and cantering out of the clearing. Alyss sat down on the steps of the veranda her eyes wide with fear, the tall warrior turned to her and sank down into a sitting position next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, 'Everything will be fine,' he whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Tug gently carried his master down the forest track. He knew something was wrong and that Will needed help, help that only humans could give him.<br>The pony's ears twitched as the young man on his back let out a small groan and stirring a little before becoming silent once more.  
>If a horse could have frowned worriedly, Tug would have.<br>The shaggy pony sped up slightly, the sooner he got Will to safety the better.

* * *

><p>Halt urged Abelard onwards worry etched in the craggy lines on his face.<br>He tried to keep any unpleasant thoughts of what might have happened to Will from his mind, but he couldn't help it...  
>Halt jumped slightly as Abelard let out a welcoming whinny, the sort of whinny his horse gave to other Ranger's horses.<p>

The Ranger slowed his horse down to a trot, looking around for the other horse, suddenly he heard the dull thud of a horses hooves on the ground. A familiar shaggy pony came trotting round the trees. A figure slumped on his back.

Halt swallowed hard, his heart leaping into his throat.

_Will._

* * *

><p>Horace and Alyss both looked up sharply as a person mounted on a horse galloped into the clearing. Horace stood up and went to meet him, recognising the man as a member of Baron Arald's team of messengers.<p>

Alyss watched anxiously as the two men conversed; as the messenger tugged on his horse's reins and galloped back off she rose to her feet as Horace slowly turned to face her. His face was a pale white.  
>Alyss swallowed, placing a hand on her swollen belly, 'What is it?' she whispered huskily.<p>

* * *

><p>Will groaned as he slowly drifted back into consciousness,<p>

He could feel hands, gentle hands pressing something over his wound.

Will could hear voices, but they were an indecipherable babble for the moment,

But one voice which kept on repeating itself was clear.

_"Will?"_

The Ranger opened his eyes a little, wincing at the light,

A familiar, craggy face hovered over him.

"Will, can you hear me?'

"Ha..."

Will's mouth could barely form the words, it took to much out of him,

Another voice joined the first, a familiar low voice, but shot through with pain.

Will forced his eyes open to see his wife.

Alyss stood sat at the side of his bed, her eyes wide and anxious, a single tear slipped out of her eye and trickled down her cheek.

She gently clasped her husband's hands in hers.

"Alyss,' whispered Will

She leaned forward, stroking his pale forehead.

'I'm here.'

With what felt like the greatest effort in his life Will reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, 'Take care of our child for me,' he gasped.

Another tear joined the first on Alyss' cheek, 'Don't speak like that,' she said her voice wobbling, 'You're going to live, you have to.'

Will let out a shuddering sigh and his eyes started to drift closed again.

Halt joined Alyss, taking Will's other hand, 'Your wife is right Will,' said the Ranger firmly, 'You will live,' Halt's hand squeezed Will's, 'Promise.'

Will stared at him then breathed, 'Yes,' and knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Awww...*sniffs* I little bit angsty eh?<strong>

**Will: *ahem***

**Me: What?**

**Will: *narrows eyes* Oh come off it, why do you take such delight in making me feel pain and discomfort?**

**Me: *looks innocent* I do not!**

**Will: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *mutters* I hate that eyebrow thing.**

**Will: -_-**

**Me: *sighs* I'm just making up for your lack of injuries in the book series, that's all!**

**Will: *sigh* Fine, now could you get on with the story?**

**Me: Of course...*to audience* Heh heh heh, you didn't think I'd leave you with that as a last sentence did you now?**

**Will: *mumbles* I wouldn't put it past you.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm trying to write a story here!**

**Will: You're actually typing.**

**Me: You...**

**Random person: *knocks Will and me unconscious* Now let's continue...**

* * *

><p><em>Four years later...<em>

Alyss stood on the edge of the river, holding hands with a young boy who stood at her side sucking his thumb.  
>The diplomat smiled at him, gently running her other hand through his tousled brown hair.<br>He turned to look up at her with bright, brown eyes, 'Mummy?'  
>'Yes Will?'<br>'Can I become a Ranger someday?'  
>Alyss smiled slightly, 'If that is what you want and you are chosen for then yes.'<br>Will smiled contentedly, resting his head against his mother's leg.  
>'Mummy?'<br>Alyss turned to Will's twin sister and smiled at her, 'Yes Evanlyn?'  
>'Can I be a Ranger too?'<br>The woman laughed, 'If that is what you want then of course.'  
>Both children looked up suddenly as the sound of hooves pounding off grassy turf sounded behind them.<br>Alyss turned.  
>A man on a scruffy pony, with tousled brown hair and cheeky dark eyes, a boyish grin on his face rode towards them.<br>'Daddy!'  
>Will charged towards his father as he dismounted Tug and swept his child up into his arms, 'How's my little Ranger today then?' asked Will with a smile.<br>'I sneaked up on Evanlyn,' he whispered conspiratly to his father.  
>Evanlyn ran up behind Will squealing indignantly, 'I snuck up on him first!'<br>Will laughed and pulled Evanlyn up into a hug, dropping a kiss onto her ash blonde hair.  
>He looked up, his expression softening as Alyss walked over to him, the Ranger gently placed his children down on the ground and pulled his wife into an embrace, 'And how's the bump today then?'<br>Alyss placed a hand on her rounded belly, 'Kicking,' she said with a smile.  
>Will laughed and kissed her on the lips, he looked contentedly at his family, something that he had almost lost.<br>He would never come that close to loosing them again.

THE END


	4. Fluffy Fic

**Fluffy fanfic! (I do a lot of these)  
>A bit cheesy but never mind XDDD<strong>

**Pairings: HoraceXEvanlyn**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fluffy Fanfic I can't think of a title for...<strong>

Horace lay contentedly on his back, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist.  
>It had been several months since the wedding and Horace was enjoying married life.<br>He looked at his wife with a smile on his face.  
>Her blonde hair, tousled slightly fell around her face, her lips slightly parted as she slept, Horace grinned and carefully sank back down under the covers.<br>Apparently not carefully enough.  
>'Wha..?' mumbled Evanlyn blearily as she was startled out of sleep.<br>Horace gently kissed her, 'Nothing, you can go back to sleep.'  
>Evanlyn slowly shook her head.<br>'Is something the matter?' asked Horace, staring at his wife, she had a strange expression on her face.  
>'Not really,' she said slowly, 'I just feel a little strange.'<br>Horace was immediately the attentive husband, 'Are you ill? Shall I fetch someone? Can I get something for you?'  
>'As a matter of fact I...' a hand flew to Evanlyn's mouth and she quickly leaped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom, a few moments later there was the sound of someone being sick, noisily.<br>Horace quickly followed her, his expression anxious.  
>His wife was a little green in the face and looked a pale, 'Are you alright?'<br>She shook her head.  
>Horace came to a quick decision, 'I'll go fetch someone.'<p>

The young warrior paced anxiously up and down the corridor.  
>'Relax, she'll be fine,' sighed Will looking at his friend, he was worried about Evanlyn too but it couldn't be anything that serious, 'Sit down and try to eat something.'<br>Horace sat down for about five seconds before leaping back up to his feet and resuming his ceaseless pacing.  
>Will shrugged inwardly and gave up.<br>Both men looked up as the door leading to Evanlyn and Horace's apartments' creaked open, Alyss poked her head around the door, 'You can see her now Horace,' she said with a slight smile.  
>'Is she alright?' gabled Horace, 'Is she ill? Will she...'<br>Alyss raised her hand, 'Why don't you go ask her yourself?'  
>Horace nodded and all but ran through the door, almost knocking a servant who had been seeing to Evanlyn flat.<p>

Evanlyn was sat on a chair, looking a lot better than she had before, she smiled as Horace entered the room.  
>'Are you feeling better now?' asked the warrior gently taking one of her hands.<br>She smiled, 'I'm fine Horace.'  
>'You had me worried.'<br>'I'm sorry about that,' Evanlyn paused for a moment she seemed about to say something but shut her mouth and was silent, staring intently at her husband.  
>'Horace,' she said suddenly, 'Have you ever thought of having a family?'<br>Horace frowned slightly before realisation dawned on his face and his eyes widened slightly, 'You mean, us having children?' he said unsurely.  
>Evanlyn grinned, 'Of course.'<br>'Urrmm...I don't know.'  
>Evanlyn's face fell.<br>Horace smiled suddenly, 'I think I'd quite like to be a father,' he refrained from mentioning the idea was also a little scary, he only had vague memories of his father and how they should act, he didn't want to mess up raising his child.  
>'Good,' said his wife then let out a soft laugh.<br>A slight suspicion was growing in Horace's mind, 'Wait, your not...'  
>Evanlyn stood up and clasped both of her husband's hands in hers, her face glowing, 'Horace I'm pregnant.'<br>It took a few moments before the word's became meaningful, his eyes widened and jaw dropped, he opened and shut his mouth for several moments before managing to say, 'Pregnant?'  
>'Your going to be a father,' she laughed and kissed him, 'Isn't it wonderful?'<br>Horace was silent, looking shocked, he was going to be a father?  
>'What is it?' asked his wife picking up on his disquiet.<br>'Evanlyn,' blurted Horace, 'What if I mess it up, I've never been a father before, what if I don't do it right? I never knew my father, how should I know how to act?'

Evanlyn was silent for a few moments, thinking.  
>'Horace,' she said eventually, 'I believe you will make a great father,' Horace opened his mouth and she placed a finger gently against his lips, 'Listen to me, you are kind, gentle, but not overly so, you are courageous and a hero, who wouldn't want you for a father?'<br>Horace was silent for a few moments before a smile began to spread across his face.  
>'I'm going to be a father,' he said softly, he laughed and wrapped his wife up in a tight hug.<br>The stayed like that for a few moments, 'So,' began Evanlyn eventually, 'What are we going to call her?'  
>'Her?' exclaimed Horace, 'What if she's a he?'<br>'Well, we'll have to call her something else won't we.'  
>Horace grinned, 'We have nine months to decide.'<br>'Plenty of time,' laughed Evanlyn.  
>'Yes,' said Horace softly, resting his forehead against hers.<br>The man smiled broadly once more, he was going to be a father!

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was cheesy...:D<strong>


End file.
